1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for feeding and watering a multiple number of potted plants, e.g. flowers or vegetables.
2. Priof Developments
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,771 and 4,557,071, I show two mechanisms for feeding and watering potted plants. In each case a fertilizer-admitting device is incorporated in each plant container, such that the fertilizer is mixed with water in a chamber system in (or near) the bottom wall of each container. The patented arrangements thus require a fertilizer water mixing apparatus in plants, said mechanism including a centrally located container containing liquid fertilizer concentrate, and a means for automatically pumping metered quantities of the fertilizer concentrate into a stream of water while the water is being supplied to the various plant containers. The water arriving at each plant container thus has a minor percentage of fertilizer therein, predetermined for desired plant growth.
In one form of the present invention a flexible bag-like chamber means is located within the centrally located container. Pressurized water is admitted to the bag, such that the fertilizer concentrate surrounding the bag is pumped to each plant container. The system uses one fertilizer-water mixing device for a large multiplicity of plant containers. In the earlier systems when there are a large number of plant containers there is a corresponding multiplicity of fertilizer-water mixing devices.
The present invention is concerned with a plant feeding and watering system wherein fertilizer is mixed with water to a desired concentration in a central mixing mechanism, that then supplies the water-fertilizer solution to a large number of growing plants. The system eliminates the need for a fertilizer-water mixing device in each plant container.